Flesh Release
'Overview' Flesh Release (Niku 肉) is the Kekkei Genkai of the Satsujin Clan. This type of jutsu allows the user to older their body to further benefit them in combat. The style can range from defensive to offensive however enhancements are limited to a single region at any one time. The use of such a jutsu also has a high level of chakra usage which results in Masters of Flesh Release or “Titans” as they refer to themselves as, to have extremely high levels of chakra however the physical strain is still enough to potentially render a Master hospitalised. 'Jutsu List' Flesh Release: Enhanced Arm Muscle – Rank: D '''The user focuses chakra into one of their arms strengthening the muscle and multiplying their punching strength tenfold making a single punch capable of punching through steel. '''Flesh Release: Titan’s Arm – Rank: C '''Flesh Release: Enhanced Arm Muscle must be active before this jutsu takes place. This jutsu strengthens the already incredibly strong arm to a point where the muscle and bone cannot be damaged, a punch from this arm is also increased from anywhere from fifteen – twenty times the force of the original punch. The skin is super-heated causing third degree burns if it makes contact with the target’s flesh. '''Flesh Release: Enhanced Leg Muscle – Rank: D The user focuses chakra into their legs, strengthening the muscle and increasing the amount of power behind the user’s kick tenfold. It also allows the user to jump up to three times high than usual. Flesh Release: Titan’s Legs – Rank: C Flesh Release: Enhanced Leg Muscle must be active for this jutsu to take place. This jutsu increases leg power by fifteen – twenty times the usual power, allowing kicks to potentially shatter anything but diamond. This jutsu also increase the users jump to five times the usual. The skin is super-heated causing third degree burns if it makes contact with the target’s flesh. '''Flesh Release: Speed Boost – Rank: A '''The user increases their speed drastically to a point where they are untraceable to the naked eye. This increases both running speed and combat speed resulting in potentially unblockable strikes. '''Flesh Release: Bone Titan Form – Rank: B '''The user transforms into a large Bone structure shaped like the upper half of a human body. The form is made completely out of flesh and bone with the bone having diamond like attributes; the flesh is also super-heated resulting in third degree burns to anyone who makes contact but the user. The user is located deep within the structure in a sort of comatose state. '''Flesh Release: Full Form Titan – Rank: S '''The full form titan is considered to be the most powerful jutsu of the Satsujin Clan known at this time. Each Titan is unique to its user’s personality. Some titans or specified in defence, others in movement, others in offense. Some has a mix between two personalities. A fourth type of Titan is rumoured in the remains of Satsujin scrolls, however no other record proves this. The size of the Titan is incredible, towering far over any Susanoo and dwarfing a Susanoo’s strength. However high level Susanoos can still be an issue. This jutsu is a forbidden style jutsu only to be used as a last resort. The strains on the users body is incredible leaving most users hospitalised for the next week. '''Flesh Release: Blood Repair – Rank: S '''This jutsu is another forbidden jutsu. It uses the blood from the user’s body to reform the body of either the user of the user’s titan. This jutsu potentially allows the user to grow a third or even fourth arm, or regrow a missing limb. Organs cannot be regenerated without causing death to the user. In Titan form, both Bone and Full, Blood Repair can be used to heal the Titan’s form if it has been damaged. Known Users Chi Satsujin